Voshen Discord
Mouth of Mashad. Creatures that are frightened of Voshen have disadvantage on saving throws against his spells and abilities. Psychic Blades (6/long rest). When Voshen hits a creature with a weapon attack, he can expend a use of Bardic Inspiration to deal an extra 8d6 psychic damage. Words of Terror (1/short rest). If speaking to a humanoid alone for at least 1 minute, Voshen can attempt to seed paranoia in its mind. At the end of the conversation, the target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC or be frightened of you or another creature of your choice. The target is frightened in this way for 1 hour, until it is attacked or damaged, or until it witnesses its allies being attacked or damaged. If the target succeeds on its saving throw, the target has no hint that he tried to frighten it. Mantle of Whispers (1/short rest). ''When a humanoid dies within 30 feet of Voshen, he can magically capture its shadow using his reaction. He retains this shadow until he uses it or he finishes a long rest. Voshen can use the shadow as an action. When he does so, it vanishes, magically transforming into a disguise that appears on him. He now looks like the dead person, but healthy and alive. This disguise lasts for 1 hour or until he ends it as a bonus action. While in the disguise, Voshen gains access to all information that the humanoid would freely share with a casual acquaintance. Such information includes general details on its background and personal life, but doesn’t include secrets. The information is enough that you can pass yourself off as the person by drawing on its memories. Another creature can see through this disguise by succeeding on a Wisdom (Insight) check contested by his Charisma (Deception) (+21) check. ''Shadow Lore (1/long rest). As an action, Voshen can whisper a phrase to a creature within 30 feet. The target must make a WIS saving throw, which it automatically succeeds if it can't hear or understand Voshen. On a failed save, the target is charmed for the next 8 hours or until attacked or damaged by Voshen. When the effect ends, the creature has no understanding of why it held you in such fear. Actions Multiattack. Voshen attacks two times, either with a dagger or his Shadow Blade. Shadow Blade. +9 to hit, advantage in dim light or darkness, range 5 ft. 3d8 psychic damage on hit (+8d6 if using psychic blades). Dagger. +9 to hit, range 20/60 feet. 2d6+4 slashing + 2d6 psychic. Legendary Actions 3 times per turn at the end of another enemy creature's turn, Voshen may take a legendary action. Step of the Void. Voshen casts the misty step ''spell (does not consume a spell slot) and makes a weapon attack against a creature within range. Voshen can only do this if attacking a creature as part of the action. 'Cast a Spell' '(2 legendary actions).' Strategy Voshen will try to avoid direct combat if possible, though sometimes his sadistic nature overcomes his better judgement. If he has time to prepare, Voshen will cast the following spells before a fight: * '''Mind Blank', which he casts on himself every day. * Freedom of Movement * See Invisibility During a fight, Voshen will prioritize his actions as such: * If with allies, or if he has a good magic weapon, Voshen will open a fight by casting Circle of Power. * If not, he will cast Shadow Blade '''at 3rd level, then attack a creature within range. * He will generally use his action to cast a spell (Favorites being '''Dissonant Whispers and Power Word Pain) then will rely on his legendary actions to attack with his shadow blade. * If things begin to go poorly, Voshen will dismiss his Shadow Blade and cast another concentration spell. The most likely candidates are: ** Hold Person '''(5 creatures is 6th level) ** '''Dominate Person ** Greater Invisibility